


The Flawless Plan

by shockingstory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, a brilliant plan, a silly lil story, adrien is an idiot, its just for a small laugh, mostly silly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingstory/pseuds/shockingstory
Summary: Adrien was sick and tired of not knowing who she was.It was time for him to create the most brilliant plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah Yep riddled with typos probably and errors but I can't sleep and I couldn't stop laughing about this

Chat Noir worked out long ago that Ladybug must be attending the same school as him. Each day he looked around in a desperate hope that Ladybug would suddenly be obvious in civilian form.

But alas, the boy couldn't work it out.

"Plagg," Adrien groaned into his pillow at the small kwami beside him. It had been a long day and he needed someone to complain to.

Unfortunately Plagg wasn't up for the important duty. He was munching away at a fresh supply of cheese. Having just defeated an akuma, the little cat was completely worn out.

"Plagg why can't I just see who she is," he tossed his pillow aside. "It's the smallest mask! It makes no sense."

"I've told you so many times," the kwami took a small break from the cheese. "It's magic. You can't see her, she can't see you."

"But," Adrien wanted to fight back. But there was nothing he could argue. Instead he just let out a long winded groan. "I need to know someday."

"Then why don't you just ask all the girls in school," Plagg rolled his eyes. "Im sure they will just admit it then and there if you ask politely."

Adrien could tell Plagg was being incredibly sarcastic. But he gave Adrien the best idea. An idea so flawless it has to work. A brilliant plan. His best one yet. A work of art even.

"Kid I can tell you're thinking about doing something dumb," Plagg sighed. "You can't just ask politely, that was a joke-"

"No no," Adrien interrupted. "I've got a far better idea and it's sure to work!"

Somehow Adrien ended up standing on his bed victoriously, fist held up in a triumphant state. The small cat decided it was best to ignore the kids stupidity. If it weren't for the cheese, Plagg wondered, he might not be able to deal with this kid.

 

* * *

 

The boy got up faster than any other day. Today was going to be big. Today was the day he was destined to find out who his lady was. Today was the day to test out his plan.

Adrien's morning was a blur but by the time he got to school his mind was clear. He scanned the area briefly. So far few students had arrived after all, the bell was still 20 minutes away. This gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Target acquired," he whispered to himself before hastily making his way to a girl who sat on a bench waiting.

This was it. Time for his big plan. His brilliant plan. His award winning plan. A plan so bright, ladybug would need sunglasses to appreciate it.

Adrien fell to his knees in front of the girl sitting on the bench. He took her hand before she could acknowledge what was going on and cleared his throat.

"My lady!" He announced as clear as day. "It is you! I knew I would find you. A cat aways knows his dear lady!"

The girl look completely surprised and pulled her hand away. Adrien could have sworn he also heard Plagg groan. The girls mouth opened to talk and this was his moment of truth.

"Uh what?" She looked absolutely confused. No clarity came from any of his words. Nothing hit her deep. This wasn't his lady.

Adrien stood up and brushed himself off. Time to initiate part b, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat once more and took back his calm composure. "Oh I'm just practicing for a play," he gave her the Agreste smile. "I'm playing the lead role of an alley cat winning the heart of a lady."

The girl seemed to blink for awhile before grinning and clapping. She said a few encouraging words but none that Adrien was listening to as he had to plan his next target.

This was his plan.

Announce to every girl in the school as dramatically as he could until it hit someone important. A flawless plan that Adrien had no regrets about. None whatsoever, he thought to himself. All the girls will just think his modelling career is heading into acting. They will all just laugh and smile. That is until he finds Ladybug. But in his opinion it was absolutely flawless!

At least that's what he had to keep assuring himself.

Three days of solid attempts later he was worn out. Each attempt lazier than the last. So many girls confused but amazed. So many girls that weren't his lady. He was losing all faith in his perfect plan.

"Oh my lady," he said in a bored voice as he held the hand of Chloe. "Wow it's you. I knew it's you." He yawned. "Im your cat blah blah blah."

"Oh Adrien!" Chloe bounced with joy. "Someone told me you were practicing lines! You are so amazing at it, perhaps I could play the lady! I'll ask my dad and he's sure to get it for me."

That's it, his plan was done. He was done. Plan: find ladybug by asking random girls, was a complete flop. How could such a flawless plan fail?

Adrien slumped down at his table. He sighed and let himself collapse on the desk. "Ladyyybuuuuug," he drawled out as if calling her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

He eyes widened and the presence behind him, in which the response came from, was frozen. Dead quiet.

As not to scare off his sudden change in luck, Adrien slowly turned his head.

Behind him sat Marinette with her eyes wide and mouth covered by her hands. Adrien's jaw dropped and Marinette slumped down in her seat.

For what felt like a life time they sat there like that in silence. The rest of the room was busy with their own lives but around the two kids appeared to be a bubble of frozen time.

Adrien burst into laughter as it all sank in. After a few more blink, Marinette joined in with her small giggles.

His plan _was_ flawless.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you just imagine though


End file.
